


For who could ever learn to love a beast?

by kasienka_nikki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasienka_nikki/pseuds/kasienka_nikki





	For who could ever learn to love a beast?




End file.
